Protecting the family
by curlymonic1215
Summary: *Complete* All the kids are grown up and one Camden kid reveals a secret that may change the great life they have upside down. New chapter summary: ( Michael finally remembers everything) *Last Chapter*
1. Default Chapter

Summary: All grown up. The kids are older. The twins are still around. What happens when one Camden kid reveals a secret that may change not only theirs but all of the brothers, sisters, and parents lives?  
  
Ages: Mary 30, Matt: 34, Lucy: 28, Simon: 23, Ruthie, 20, Sam and David 15  
  
Matt, Mary, and Lucy are all married. Simon is engaged and Ruthie is still in college.  
  
~ Mary's house~  
  
Mary: Ally let's go! We are going to be late for aunt Lucy's.  
  
Michael: Mommy daddy won't comb my hair right!  
  
Ben: (sheepishly) I didn't think there was a right way to comb a person's hair.  
  
Mary sighed at her husband and her 4-year old son. It was thanksgiving and everyone was gathering at Lucy's house for dinner.  
  
~Matt's house~  
  
Matt: Sarah have you seen my tie?  
  
Sarah: No, have you seen Elizabeth?  
  
Matt: The girl is 3-years-old how far could she have gone?  
  
Sarah: (annoyed) Well when she is learning how to hide and hiding in every known spot plenty far.  
  
Matt: Sorry here I'll help find her.  
  
~Lucy's house~  
  
Lucy: Kevin have you checked on Tyler?  
  
Kevin: Yup he's sound asleep.  
  
Lucy: Good, now help with the table  
  
A/n: So what do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. thankgiving and secrets

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them and please keep it up. New chapter Summary: (A peaceful thanksgiving dinner that starts out wonderful and is meant to be a great family gathering ends tragically.)  
  
It was mid afternoon at Lucy's house. Everyone was at the house and it was loud. The kids were all in the playroom and the twins were helping around in the playroom.  
  
Samuel: Sarah I can't find Elizabeth!  
  
Sarah: Look in the playroom!  
  
David: I found her!  
  
Soon after dinner everyone left. Matt and Sarah lived about an hour away and Ruthie and Simon had to go to their houses. Mary was the only one that stayed since she was staying at Lucy's over night. Ben had wanted more time with Kevin and Lucy wanted more time with Mary and since they lived in Ft. Lauderdale Mary decided to stay for the week.  
  
Mary: Hey Luce you remember Alex Lancing, right?  
  
Lucy: Kind of. He was the guy you broke up with because he was too jealous.  
  
Mary: Yeah  
  
Lucy: Yeah what about him?  
  
Mary: (quietly) A couple days ago Ally came home and said some guy had been following her home from school. (A/n: Ally is 10) I told her to stay inside and since Ben was at work I went to check it out. The guy got out of his car and I recognized him as Alex. He said that he wanted to be the one at work. He wanted to be the father of my children. He said that nobody but him deserved me. He then left. I called the cops but they haven't found him.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Lucy: I'll get it.  
  
Lucy goes and answers the door.  
  
Lucy: (nervously) Hello um sir. May I help you?  
  
Alex: (smiling) Well if it isn't little Lucy Camden. Why I remember when you were just a little 14-year-old girl. You were quite the boy crazy girl back then.  
  
Lucy: What do you want Alex?  
  
Alex: Let me just cut to the chase. Where's Mary?  
  
Just then Mary came to the door.  
  
Mary: Leave Alex. Don't bother Lucy or anyone else in my family. Whatever you want leave them out of it.  
  
Alex: But don't you see Mary? I know you. I know you are happily married with 2 kids. Ally and Michael are they? Ah yes the lovely 4-year-old boy with him happy smile and always running around. Quite the charming little boy is he not?  
  
Mary: (angrily) Leave Alex! And don't you EVER bother my family or me again!  
  
Alex: Whatever you say. But I will be back. I can guarantee that.  
  
With that Alex left.  
  
Lucy: Are you ok Mary?  
  
Mary: Yeah I'm fine. Why don't you head to bed? It's been a tiring day.  
  
Lucy: Ok. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
10 minutes later Mary was heading up to her bedroom. She saw Ben laying down and sleeping. Just then she heard a person's scream.  
  
person: Mommy help! 


	3. gone

An: Thank you for all of the reviews. Um just to clear up some things. Alex talked to Lucy but his target was Mary. He talked to Lucy to get to Mary. New chapter summary: (When tragedy strikes will one family survive?)  
  
Mary dashed up the stairs followed Ben who had also heard the scream. When she got downstairs Lucy and Kevin were already at the door. Mary knew the room. Michaels room. She thought to herself. She looked in the room.  
  
Mary: (frantically) Michael! Michael! Sweetie, please don't play games with mommy or daddy.  
  
Mary couldn't control the tears coming down her face. She ran into the room but Ben grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled for a second but then just fell weak.  
  
Kevin: (softly) Mary it's okay. Will get Michael back. Lucy just went to call the police. They'll be on it. I'll help them  
  
Ben smiled at his brother. Kevin then went to find Lucy and left the two alone.  
  
Mary: (quietly) Alex took him. I know it. I, I should've talked to him or something. Gone for pizza maybe. He took Michael for revenge.  
  
Ben: Who, who took Michael for revenge? Who's Alex?  
  
Mary: Alexander Lancing. I dated him when I was 17 and a few weeks ago Ally came in and said some guy had been following her from school. You, You weren't home and he, he said that he would get revenge. Earlier he came to the door and.  
  
Mary started to cry at the thought. Just then Ally came in the doorway. She had heard the scream but ignored it cause she thought it was a dream, but she didn't hear Michael come to her room like he always did after a dream. So she decided to check it out.  
  
Ally: (sleepily) Mom, dad where's Michael?  
  
Ben: (quietly) Ally your brother seems to be missing. Uncle Kevin and Aunt Lucy are downstairs calling the cops.  
  
Ally: Oh  
  
The rest of the night went pretty much like that. Ally soon went back to bed. Wondering what could have possibly happened to Michael. Sure they fought but she still loved him. She soon went to sleep knowing that tears were in her eyes.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
It was early the next morning. Birds were chirping. The house was noiseless. She wanted to go to sleep but someone was shaking her. Thinking it was Michael she started talking.  
  
Ally: Come on Michael let me sleep this time.  
  
Elizabeth: (in her baby voice) Alwy wake up  
  
Ally: (sleepily) What? Elizabeth what are you doing here?  
  
Elizabeth: Momma and daddy brought me here. They never said why  
  
Ally then remembered about Michael and everything about the night before. Elizabeth looked at Ally for a second then smiled.  
  
Elizabeth: Now get up!  
  
Ally got out of bed and picked Elizabeth up. She went downstairs to see her parents. As she expected aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt were down there. Also Ruthie, Simon, and her grandparents were there also.  
  
She saw the mixed emotion on her dad's face and got the hint to leave. She put Elizabeth down and went into the playroom followed closely by her little cousin. 


	4. where is he

That afternoon Mary and Ben decided to leave. They boarded the plane and soon set off. When they got to Ft. Lauderdale they went home. Ben had gone to the store with Ally to get something. When Mary arrived at the house she found someone she least expected to see.  
  
Alex: Why hello there, Mary.  
  
Mary: (quietly) Where is he Alex.  
  
Alex grabbed Mary by the waist and pushed her against the wall.  
  
Alex: (angrily) Listen Mary! Either you get a divorce with this Ben guy and marry me or you will never see your little Michael again!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We see Alex come over to Mary and gently kiss her. Mary acceptingly returns the kiss then smiles at him.  
  
Alex: So what are you up to?  
  
Mary: Nothing much. I have a project do tomorrow so my partner Jeffrey and I are working together tonight.  
  
Alex: Do you have to work with. Him?  
  
Mary: (laughing) He's my partner I have to work with him.  
  
Alex: (sighing) Fine  
  
That night.  
  
We see Mary and Jeffrey laughing and working on their project at the promanade. Just then Alex walks up.  
  
Alex: Mary Camden I hate you!  
  
Mary: (Confused) What did I do?  
  
Alex: Were braking up! I can't believe you cheated on me with him!  
  
Mary: Alex I am not cheating on you. I told you he was my partner!  
  
Alex: Whatever!  
  
With that Alex walks away. Mary turns to Jeff and quietly excuses herself. Last thing we see is Mary running off crying.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Mary: Alex let go of me!  
  
Alex: So what will it be Mary? Never seeing your son or divorce?  
  
Mary: Let go of me! Where is Michael?  
  
Alex: I take that as your not going to divorce. Oh well see if I care whether Michael is dead.  
  
With that Alex leaves. Mary runs into the house and calls the police.  
  
Police: Hello Ft. Lauderdale police how may we help you?  
  
Mary: (frantically) My son he was kidnapped a couple days ago. He was kidnapped in Glenoak California. The guy that I suspect kidnapped him just came by my house and  
  
Police: Ma'am calm down. Give me your name, your son's name, the guy you suspect kidnapped your son, your address and tell me the day he was kidnapped.  
  
Mary: Um ok. My name is Mary Kinkirk. My son's name is Michael Kinkirk. I think that the guy that kidnapped Michael is Alexander Lancing. I live on 113 Clayton Ave, and Michael was kidnapped on November 26th at about 10:00 at night.  
  
Police: Okay thank you Ms. Kinkirk. We will try and help find your son. The police should be there shortly  
  
Mary: Thank you.  
  
Just as Mary hung up Ally and Ben came in.  
  
Mary: Ben we need to talk  
  
Ben: Ok. Ally why don't you go play in your room?  
  
Ally: All right  
  
Ben: So what's up?  
  
Mary: Alex came by.  
  
Ben: What? What did he say? Is Michael ok?  
  
Mary: I, I don't know. He said that either I get a divorce or I'll never see Michael again. He left and I called the police.  
  
Ben: (nervously) Ok, Ok. Um you called the police good. Um so they should be here shortly?  
  
Mary: Yes  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Mary: Who is it?  
  
Police: This is the police. Were here on the case of a missing Michael Kinkirk. 


	5. we do miss you

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. This next chapter: (The police start to get involved with the missing Michael case. The family tells about their feelings towards this tragedy) this chapter is a little bit longer I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Mary: Hold on!  
  
She went to the door and opened it up.  
  
Police: Hello Ma'am. Um is this 113 Clayton Ave?  
  
Mary: Yes  
  
Police: Ok. So you say that Michael was kidnapped at 10:00pm on November 26th in Glenoak California?  
  
Just then Ben comes in.  
  
Ben: Hello  
  
Police: Mr. Kinkirk?  
  
Ben: That would be me.  
  
Police: Mrs. Kinkirk?  
  
Mary: Oh um yeah that's right  
  
Police: Ok. So all we need to know is how old is Michael?  
  
Mary: 4  
  
Police: Thank you. We'll call you if we find out anything.  
  
Mary and Ben: Thank you.  
  
After the police left Mary shut the door. She looked at Ben and leaned against the wall.  
  
Mary: (quietly) I can't do this Ben. I can't live with Michael being gone and still taking care of Ally.  
  
Ben: Of course you can. It will be ok. We'll get through this.  
  
Mary: Yeah, we will. Where is Ally anyway?  
  
Ben: She is in her bedroom.  
  
Mary: I just have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Ben: Don't worry about it. He'll be fine.  
  
Mary: Let's hope.  
  
That afternoon the house was quiet. Ben was in his study and Mary was reading in the living room. Ally was silently playing around and praying for Michael's safety. She missed her brother more than anything in the world. Why did god have to do this to her and her family? Michael had never done anything wrong. He was always the happy kid in the neighborhood. Her family didn't deserve this pain. Whoever took Michael was going to pay. She had heard her mom and dad talking about it but the only name she heard was Alex. Whoever Alex was he cause too much pain to her mom and dad. Her dad. He always seemed to be comforting her mom. It was always this way. It was always Ally and her dad who had the special bond and Michael and her mom who had the special bond. Of course her dad missed Michael but she knew that this whole thing would affect her mom the most.  
  
~Ben~  
  
I hate this! I hate how this is ruining my family's life. Mary is just so distraught over this whole thing. Michael was always such a sweet kid. Why did this Alex kid have to take my baby boy? Poor Ally. She misses her brother more than anything. They always had this special bond towards each other. Our family was so happy before all of this. This guy just waltzes on in and destroys our whole family. Why, why did Michael have to be gone?  
  
~Mary~  
  
I hate this! My baby boy, gone. Why, what did Michael do to deserve this? God I hope Alex doesn't do anything to him. He is so sweet and so small. He is still just a baby. Please god don't let Alex hurt him. I miss him more than anything. I can't do this. I don't know how I can still take care of Ally. I know she misses Michael too. The two kids loved each other. Why does Michael have to be gone?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Michael: Daddy look what I found!  
  
Ben: Let's see here. Wow you found a baby frog.  
  
Michael: Yeah. I'm gonna' go find mommy and show her then I'm gonna' put him back so his family doesn't miss him.  
  
Ben: You wouldn't want his family to miss him.  
  
Michael: Yeah just like I wouldn't want to be away from you and mommy and Ally.  
  
We then see Michael running to Mary to show her the frog and then putting the frog back where he found it.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Mary started crying after remembering the flashback. Yeah Michael we do miss you. She silently whispered to herself. 


	6. Why

An: Thank you for all of the reviews. New chapter summary: (It is 2 years in the future. What has happened?)  
  
Mary: Ally hurry up! You're going to be late for school!  
  
Ally: I'm coming.  
  
It had been 2 years since Michael Kinkirk had been kidnapped from his Aunt's house on a thanksgiving night. The family still had hope that their little boy was out there and alive. Mary had not seen nor heard from Alex since that day. Ally missed Michael very much. Mary and Ben both knew it. She tried to deny it but they could easily tell. Ever since Michael had been kidnapped, her grades had dropped in school. She was often getting in trouble and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Mary grew instantly worried about her daughter and tried to get her to talk to her. She always refused of course.  
  
~At home~  
  
Mary: Ben, are you working today?  
  
Ben: Nope, I have the day off.  
  
Mary: (smiling) Good  
  
Ben: (unexpectedly) Do you miss him?  
  
Mary: What?  
  
Ben: Mary?  
  
Mary: Ben I know what you're talking about. Of course I miss him. He IS my son.  
  
Ben: Ok, I was just saying  
  
Mary: (angrily) You were saying what Ben! I haven't seen Michael in 2 years! 2 whole years without seeing my baby boy! I know somewhere out there Michael is still alive and right now it's just taking some time to find him.  
  
Ben: Mary I'm sorry  
  
Mary: (quietly) Me too  
  
~A few day's later~  
  
We see Ally talking to some of her friends at the local middle school.  
  
Ally: Yeah so can you believe that Jake had the right to come up to me and tell me that he hates me?  
  
The girl's all started laughing and Ally looked at her watch.  
  
Ally: Well I have to go. (Rolling her eyes) My parents want me home so we can go to some stupid family thing in California.  
  
Girl: Hey be lucky you're an only child I have to baby sit Andy tonight while my parents shop for thanksgiving and go out to dinner.  
  
Ally: (quietly) Yeah well um I better go.  
  
She walks away quietly and looks up in the sky with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ally: (out loud) Why God? Why did you have to take Michael away from us? He didn't deserve this! I would do anything, anything you want if you just give him back to me! 


	7. promises

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. If you want to know when the next chapter is posted leave your email in the review and I will email you when I post it.  
  
~Thanksgiving Day~  
  
We open up to all of the kids playing. Ruthie who is now out of college and engaged to Peter and Simon is married to Cecilia.  
  
We open up to all the kids playing in the playroom. The adults are getting dinner ready.  
  
Elizabeth: Ally Jake won't give me back my toy! A/n: Jake is also Matt and Sara's kid. He is 3.  
  
Jake: She won't stop being a pain!  
  
Ally: Come on you two play together don't fight. If you don't stop I'll go get mommy and daddy.  
  
J&E: Ok  
  
During dinner Ally was pretty quiet. The other kids were all laughing and playing. She hated Thanksgiving. It was just some stupid holiday to spend time with your family. Besides her wasn't even here. Michael was part of her family and without him it just wasn't right.  
  
She was once again spending the week here in California. After everyone left she decided to help out her aunt and clean up the playroom. She did this quietly hoping everyone was still upstairs but her Uncle. Kevin came in.  
  
Kevin: Hey there sport  
  
Ally: Hi uncle. Kevin  
  
Kevin: Something bothering you. You were quiet all throughout dinner and you don't seem to be talking much.  
  
Ally: I'm fine. I just miss Michael a little that's all.  
  
Kevin sat down on the sofa and smiled at her.  
  
Kevin: I see. You know I'm sure Michael is out there somewhere and I promise you we will find him.  
  
Ally: You can't be sure. No one is ever sure of such a thin. I haven't seen him in 2 years and it just feels like I never will.  
  
Kevin: Don't worry. I promise will find him someday.  
  
Ally smiled and her uncle left her to finish what she was doing. She finished with the playroom and silently went to bed.  
  
~Monday~  
  
Ally had gotten home on Sunday night. Today she planned on going home to her friend, Jessica's house. When she got there Jessie opened the door and came outside.  
  
Jessie: Hey, what's up?  
  
Ally: Nothing much. Got back from California.  
  
Jessie: Cool. So how was it? You are so lucky you are an only child. I mean I got stuck babysitting for a couple of nights before Thanksgiving. God I hate my brother. Plus you have a Thanksgiving with your WHOLE family. Mine is just people from my mom's side since my dad lives in Los Angeles.  
  
Ally: Ok, Ok stop with the rambling. I'm lucky I get it.  
  
Jessie: Ok. So how was it?  
  
Ally: Great. You know I guess I am lucky, lucky to have such a great and caring family. 


	8. The phone call

The next few days went by rather well for Ally. Her schoolwork started to improve and she wasn't getting into much trouble anymore. One day while she was walking home from school she realized a new family moving in. She was going to stop and greet them but decided she was running late so she hurried home. When she got home her mom was in the living room talking with her dad.  
  
Ally: Hey mom. Hey dad.  
  
Mary: Hi Ally  
  
Ally: So did you notice a new family was moving in a Court Street?  
  
Ben: Yeah I noticed that.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Ally: I'll get it!  
  
She went and picked up the phone.  
  
Ally: Hello  
  
Elizabeth: Hey, Ally?  
  
Ally: Oh hi Elizabeth what's up?  
  
Elizabeth: Listen when you left I found this picture of some boy in the room you sleep in. I got bored and found it in your dresser. I was wondering whom it was cause it looked a lot like uncle Ben.  
  
Ally: (speechless) Oh my god um Elizabeth listen do you remember about 2 years ago on Thanksgiving?  
  
Elizabeth: (confused) No  
  
Ally: Listen a long time ago I had a brother. He um his name was um Michael and you guys loved hanging out together. Anyway 2 years ago on Thanksgiving Michael was um kidnapped, do you know what that means?  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah mommy and daddy tell me about not to go with strangers cause they will try to take us away.  
  
Ally: Yeah well that's um what happened to Michael, the boy in the picture.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh well I got to go mommy is coming.  
  
Ally: Ok bye lizard  
  
Elizabeth: Ok bye  
  
Just then Ally went in to the living room with her parents.  
  
Mary: Who was that?  
  
Ally: Mom was uncle. Matt always protective of you and everyone else when you guys were younger?  
  
Mary: (smiling) Yeah, and when ever he tried to get me out of trouble I hated it. Why?  
  
Ally: Well I guess he still is. Tell him his kids are wonderful kids and I hope they never have to experience what Michael is going through right at this minute.  
  
With that Ally went upstairs.  
  
A/n: Ok I don't know about that Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know how the whole thing with Matt being protective and things fit in but it's worth a try. 


	9. The discovery

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. This chapter is hopefully longer and a lot better.  
  
She was walking home from school when she noticed it. A small boy playing outside the new neighbors house. Ally saw the boy playing alone with a ball. He looked lonely so she went up to him.  
  
Ally: Hey there!  
  
The boy looked up startled.  
  
Boy: Hello  
  
Ally: My name is Ally. What's yours?  
  
The boy looked at her for a minute and then suddenly Ally heard a voice coming from the kitchen of the house. Ally assumed it was this boy's father.  
  
Father: Justin come here for a second your mother wants you  
  
Boy: Coming!  
  
The boy went in so Ally decided to leave. There was something strange about Justin. He seemed so familiar and yet Ally had never seen him in her life. Or at least not that she could remember. She decided to leave it at that and go home. When she got home her mom was in the kitchen talking on the phone. When she saw Ally walked in she said good-bye and hung up.  
  
Mary: (smiling) Ally I have the best news!  
  
Ally: What is it?  
  
Mary: The cops think they may have found Michael.  
  
Ally: What! Is he ok? Is he alive? Where is he?  
  
Mary: Calm down. They think he's alive and well. And they think he's the new next-door neighbors kid.  
  
Ally: What! That's impossible. I, I was just talking to that same boy, Justin. His um father called him in and so he went in.  
  
Mary: Ally listen they think that Michael is that Justin kid. They think the family may have brainwashed him or something into thinking he belongs with them. You are NOT in any circumstance to go over and talk to him or whatever. You understand? The cops have it under control.  
  
Ally: Yes, does dad know?  
  
Mary: Yeah  
  
The next few days were a blur. Ally wanted so badly for that boy to be Michael. She wanted everything to be normal again. Most of all, she wanted to see her baby brother again. The cops seemed to be taking things so slow. They had to match the DNA and the fingerprints and everything. They said it would be at least a month before they knew anything and about 3 months for Michael to be home again, if it really was him. She tried her hardest to keep up in school. She didn't want to go back to her old ways. She was doing well and couldn't let her grades slip. She silently laughed to herself. Before Michael disappeared her grades were fine. They dropped when he was kidnapped. It seemed weird how her now 6-year-old brother seemed to be controlling her grades. It was Saturday now. Only about 2 weeks since her mom had announced that Michael may still be out there. She saw her mom with a police officer. She smiled at the two and then went up to her room. She saw a cassette sitting on her desk and decided to listen to it.  
  
~Cassette~  
  
We here a knocking on a door and feet coming to answer it.  
  
Voice: Who is it?  
  
Ally recognized the voice as Justin's father  
  
Officer: The police! Open up.  
  
Man: Hello, how may I help you?  
  
Officer: We here you have a little boy here.  
  
Man: Yeah my son, Justin why?  
  
Officer: May we come in?  
  
Man: (uncertainly) Sure  
  
The police start asking questions.  
  
Officer: What year was the boy born?  
  
Man: February 7th, 1995  
  
Officer: Where's his birth certificate?  
  
Man: I don't have it. Unfortunately before we moved here our house burned down. We lost everything inside it.  
  
Officer: Sorry to here that. Before this where did you live?  
  
Man: Arizona  
  
Officer: Is Justin home?  
  
Man: Yes would you like to speak to him?  
  
Officer: No thanks. That will be all.  
  
~End Cassette~ 


	10. What would I do without you

The cassette had shocked Ally. It had to be Michael's kidnapper. It just seemed so right. She ran through the cassette again. The guy seemed to be trying to make up things along the way. He didn't really know the answers to the questions. It seemed only reasonable that this guy was the kidnapper. Just thinking about Michael made Ally upset. She leaned back down onto her bed and started up at her blank ceiling. Having no idea what to do Ally wandered aimlessly around the upstairs. She stopped in front of a room. Not just any room, but Michael's room. She hesitated for a minute then went in. The room seemed so empty and lifeless. Everything was exactly the same as it had been before Michael left. She wandered into the room and let herself fall onto her brother's old bed. Now she was really starting to miss Michael. She decided to go downstairs to her mom and ask about the cassette.  
  
Ally: (anxiously) Mom, the tape. Is it the guy that kidnapped Michael?  
  
Mary: How did you get that tape?  
  
Ally: It was in my room.  
  
Mary: Oh. Were not sure if this guy is really Alex or not but the police are trying to find out. We don't want to jump to conclusions to fast.  
  
Ally: (disappointed) Yeah I guess you're right.  
  
She walked back up to her room. She really wanted to find Michael. 2 years was way to long to not know what happened to her brother. She wished that, that she could just see Michael. What was he like now? How had he changed? All of these questions needed to be answered. She picked up the phone in her room and called her friend, Amy. She needed to do something to get her mind off of Ally. Sure enough Ally and Amy decided to go to the local park and hang out. The park had gotten Ally's mind off of her brother. When Amy had to leave Ally wandered around her street. It was too early to go home and she didn't feel like going home and thinking about Michael. She walked by a few parks and saw some children playing and evening game of hide and seek. She walked past the school and walked pass some small fast food restaurants. People were generally in their houses, no one outside except a few stragglers. When she reached her road she walked to her house. It was such a small neighborhood, so quiet and plain. Nothing like disappearances ever happened around here. She walked up to her house, which seemed so abandoned. None of the lights were on except for the lights in the living room. She walked in and her mom and dad were talking.  
  
Ally: Hey guys  
  
Parents: Hey Ally  
  
She smiled and went upstairs. She passed Michael's room again and this time had a flashback to when Michael was about 2.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Michael: (Scared) Alwy can I sleep in your woom cause there is monsters in my woom.  
  
Ally: Where are mommy and daddy?  
  
Michael: They went to dinner and the babysister is on za couch.  
  
Ally: (rolling her eyes) It's babysitter and ok you can sleep in my room only till mom and dad come home.  
  
Michael: Tank you Alwy. You're the best sister in the whole wide world.! What would I ever do wifout you?  
  
~End~  
  
A/n: Please, please review. Tell me what you think. Good, bad, horrible, w/e. 


	11. Do you remember

The Kinkirks' were getting really anxious. It would be supposedly only a few days until they got to see their son. The police had done the DNA check and 1 week later it was confirmed that Justin was really Michael. The cops didn't want Mary nor Ben and Ally to see Michael. Right now he was into questioning to see if Michael remembered anything about his old life. Social services had said they would tell them the results tonight. Ally was thrilled. After what seemed like forever she was finally going to see her baby brother again. What would he be like? Would he remember anything about this place? Ally hoped that she soon could see her brother and life would go back to normal. Of course the whole family was coming up too. Matt, Sarah, Elizabeth, and Jake were coming over tonight and staying at their house for the week. Lucy, Kevin, and Tyler were coming over Wednesday and staying until Sunday. Ruthie and Peter were coming over tomorrow and staying until Sunday. Sam and David were coming over today and Simon, Cecilia, and their son, Andrew were coming over Thursday. Michael was supposed to be coming home on Saturday.  
  
Mary: Ally I think that's you Uncle Matt, please answer the door.  
  
Ally: K mom  
  
Ally went and answered the door.  
  
Ally: Hey Aunt Sarah!  
  
Sarah: Hey Sweetie.  
  
Ally smiled and let the family in. Thursday arrived and everyone was at Ally's house. It was hectic, but the reason was wonderful. Michael was back.  
  
Simon: Allison can you please bring Andy to me?  
  
Ally rolled her eyes. Why did her uncle have to call her Allison? Why couldn't he just call her Ally like everyone else? That night he house was Loud. Babies crying, children playing. Ally couldn't take the noise! She soon fell asleep knowing that in just a few days her brother would be back.  
  
~Social Services~  
  
SS: Ok now Michael were going to ask you some questions, ok?  
  
Michael: (shyly) Ok  
  
SS: Michael do you remember any siblings that you used to have?  
  
Michael: Um no, not really.  
  
SS: Ok, does the name Allison sound familiar to you?  
  
Michael: No  
  
SS: Do you remember you parent's names?  
  
Michael: (brightly) Yeah! My daddy's name is Alexander and my mommy died a month ago.  
  
SS: Um yeah. So do you want water?  
  
Michael: Yes please.  
  
Another social service guy took Michael to get some water. Questionnaire guy turned to another person.  
  
SS#1: This is going to be pretty hard.  
  
SS#2: The kid doesn't remember anything about his old family. Alex probably brainwashed him.  
  
SS#1: He has to go back. We can't let him live with Alex, knowing that his real family wants him back.  
  
SS#2: Listen Stephan it's been 2 years. Do you really think this boy remembers anything about the Kinkirks?  
  
SS#1: I guess you're right.  
  
The rest of the time went the same way. In the end they decided that it would be best for the Michael to go back to his real family. They would only just have to tell Mary, and everyone else to try and bring Michael's past back to him. 


	12. Who are you

A/n: I was reading through my story when I realized I never put in a disclaimer so here it is. I do not own any of these characters. I only own all of the kids of course and Alex. (Though do I really want to own a kidnapper?) I don't make money off of them either so please don't sue me.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Saturday today was the day that Michael would be coming home. Today was the day that my family has been waiting for, for over 2 years now, the day that I have been dreaming of for over 2 years now. Social services had said that most likely he wouldn't remember anything about us and at first I was a little disappointed. Of course I got over it telling myself that at least he was alive and well. All the other stuff I could teach him again. Though would it be that easy. Suddenly a knock on the door snapped Ally back to reality.  
  
Ben: Ally sweetie go get Uncle Matt and tell him that Michael's here.  
  
Ally: (excited) He's here. Yes!  
  
Ben: Ok now go  
  
Ally: Ok  
  
She ran and got her Uncle then went to see her brother. She was shocked. He looked different. She expected it of course but he looked so much older and changed. His usually light brown hair was turned to blonde and he wore glasses. Her parents were talking to him so she ran to her dad and stood behind him. Ben looked over at Ally and smiled.  
  
Ben: Um Michael this is your sister, Allison or Ally as everyone calls her.  
  
Michael looked at the girl that was claimed to be his sister. The people at the place kept mentioning something about this girl. He didn't know why. Who were all these people? He wanted his family back. He remembered nothing of these people except one small dream that he had every so often, one dream that he remembered to be about him and all these people.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Michael: Ally, Ally guess what!  
  
Ally: (smiling) What Michael?  
  
Michael: Aunt Lucy is coming to our house tonight for the whole week!  
  
Just then Ally saw a car pull up to the driveway. Ally smiled. Her aunt Ruthie, who always enjoyed coming to see them. She lived in Boston because she went to Harvard to become a lawyer but she visited every so often. Michael turned around to see what Ally was smiling at.  
  
Michael: Aunt Ruthie!  
  
Michael went over to hug his aunt. He always loved seeing the relatives especially for big celebrations.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Mary: Michael, Michael are you ok?  
  
Michael could here Mary's worried voice.  
  
Michael: (shyly) Yes I'm ok.  
  
Mary smiled and took his hand to bring him into the house. Michael started around at all the relatives. Who were these people? Why were they here? Michael started to cry. I want my daddy! Thought Michael to himself. 


	13. that's what daddy said

Mary sighed. All she wanted was her son back. Why did he not remember anything? She hated Alex for doing this to her family. Mary went over and kneeled down next to Michael.  
  
Mary: (softly) Alex sweetie, this is your family. Your dad is right over there, she said pointing to Ben. Everyone else in this room is related to you sweetheart.  
  
~Michael's POV~  
  
Who are these people? I want my daddy! This is happening way to fast. All I remember is my daddy yelling and screaming and the police officers saying that he wasn't my daddy. The dream, are these people really who they claim to be. My parents? My sister? I should mention the people from my dream. Maybe they are really my parents. Maybe those people like Aunt Lucy and Aunt Ruthie are real.  
  
Michael: (quietly) Real parents?  
  
Mary: Yeah your real parents.  
  
Michael blinked a few times. He didn't know what to do. So he did the one thing that came to mind. He ran, ran to a bedroom and closed the door and locked it. If he would never see his dad again let him at least get used to this place. For the first time he looked around at the contents of the room. It took him a second to comprehend whose room this would be until he figured out it was his supposed "sister's" room. It was a medium sized room. Bluish walls with a matching pink bedspread. What caught his eye was a picture. A picture of Ally, Mary, Ben, and a boy who he guessed was him. It looked like he was about the age of 3 when the picture was taken. He found a scrapbook on her bed and went to open it. He looked at all the photos. Most of them were pictures of the boy with different people. One picture, a picture of him and Ally outside and Ally was throwing a water balloon at him. He remembered that. The one thing that he actually remembered.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ally: Hey Michael look up at the sky!  
  
Michael: (confused) Huh, why?  
  
He looks up at the sky.  
  
Mary: Ally?  
  
Michael looks back at Ally and Ally throws a water balloon at his face.  
  
Michael: Hey!  
  
He smiled and threw one back at Ally who dodged and ran towards Michael.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
He shook his head. No! This wasn't his real family. His dad was his real and only family. These were just people. People who would take care of him while his daddy was away. He believed that cause that's what daddy said just before those people took him away. 


	14. whole new world

Ally knocked quietly on her door. Everyone else had gone home for the night. She didn't blame them. It seemed hopeless. Michael would never remember the family. Or at least that's she thought. Her parents were in the kitchen talking. They didn't know that Ally was going to talk to her brother, for the first time in 2 years. The door opened a peek and when Michael realized whom it was he opened it completely for her to come in. She came in and shut the door behind her. She looked into the hazel brown eyes that seemed so innocent.  
  
Ally: Hello Michael  
  
Michael: Hey. Um listen I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry I ran out like that. It was.. overwhelming for the first time. He said quietly.  
  
Ally: (curious) Mind what?  
  
Michael: Oh, I um looked through the photo album and at some pictures. I was hoping maybe I could remember something.  
  
Ally: Did you?  
  
Michael: Maybe. A water fight we had a while ago. Some aunts that I think I have from this family. But mostly..you. His voice dropped when he had said you.  
  
Ally: Me!  
  
Michael: Allison Sara Kinkirk  
  
Ally: How did you know my middle name?  
  
Michael: Cause I only remember you  
  
Ally: How? Why? Why not our parents?  
  
Michael: Cause the one thing I asked my d, Alex was where is Ally. That night that I was kidnapped.  
  
Ally: Oh  
  
Michael: After spending the day in her I started to remember everything, even the relatives, my aunts, uncles, cousins, and my family.  
  
With that Michael went out the door. For the second time in his life Michael was reuniting himself with a whole new world. 


	15. He remembers

A/n: This ending was sent in by So over it 14.  
  
Michael ran into the kitchen and started singing the song him and Mary had made up a couple months before he was kidnapped. When Mary realized what he was singing she turned around picked him up and started spinning with him. It was the happiest day of her life. She finally had her baby boy back; back to normal it was a miracle.  
Mary picked up the phone and called everyone and told them Michael was back to himself again. Lucy and Kevin came over to once again celebrate but this time they were celebrating Michael's memory coming back. Before Lucy and Kevin left her and Michael sang the song. That night when Mary was going to sleep she couldn't get the song of her head. For old time sakes Michael slept in Ally's room.  
  
A/n: Thank you so much to So Over it 14. This is a wonderful ending and I really enjoyed it. 


End file.
